New Year, New Me, New You
"New Year, New Me, New You" is the 1020th episode of Casualty and the 16th episode of the 31st series. It was preceded by "Bah Humbug" and followed by "What Lurks in the Heart". The episode was directed by David Beauchamp and written by Sarah Beeson, and was the final episode to air in 2016. Synopsis Dylan arrives for work, unaware of Seb's allegations against him. When Dylan encourages him for the new year, Seb starts to have second thoughts about his allegation. He speaks to Elle and asks for it not to go to HR, but if he could change mentor. She agrees, but informs him that he'll have to start the whole rotation again. Reluctant to go through with it, he further questions Elle, but she simply tells him that if what he said was true, to make a written statement, but she advises that he tries to resolve it before it gets that far. Elsewhere in Holby, a teenage boy named Jake is looking forward to spending new year's eve with his father at the fireworks but is disappointed to discover that he'll be working. He meets up with his friend Jodie at a local swimming pool which is closed. Trying to get some attention from his father, he climbs atop the diving board tower whilst Jodie films him, making it look like bullies have forced him to jump. However, before he's able to he slips off, hits a diving board on the way down and falls into the pool. Jodie jumps in to help him and calls for an ambulance. Cal has just returned from The Bahamas where he spent Christmas, whilst Alicia spent it with her parents. Elle informs Cal and Ethan of an opportunity to go to South Africa for three months, and asks for their proposals by the end of the day if they wish to take part. Seb begins treating Jake and Louise picks up on a rift between him and Dylan. Seb soon tells Louise his fabricated story, knowing that she will soon spread it throughout the department. Meanwhile, Connie turns up with Grace for speech and physiotherapy. However, when she is finding it too hard to walk Connie gets her the wheelchair again. Across the road at The Hope & Anchor, old friends Chrissy and Pete are catching up over a drink. He suggests that they have a baby together, and she soon realises that he's not joking. She gets up to leave but gets pushed over during a brawl in the pub. She's taken over the road to the ED where she receives treatment. It soon transpires that she is pregnant and she tells Pete that she's been seeing someone. Although they're not together, he sees himself as the only man in her life. He angrily leaves when they begin arguing about her situation. Elle comes across Alicia and Cal in the staff room, whilst he's reading Ethan's proposal for the South African research opportunity. Elle assumes it's Cal's and instructs him to send it, which he does. Louise speaks to Seb in resus and he tells her that he told Elle but she didn't believe him. However, Louise tells him that there's the photo of them hugging in the staff room. Dylan picks up that something is amiss when Max tells him to be careful around Seb, and goes and speaks to Elle. She tells him about Seb's allegations and he informs her that it's untrue. She tells him to try not to make matters worse, and to cut Seb some slack. Jake continues to receive treatment, and when his father Will arrives, he asks Jodie to send nasty messages to his phone, pretending to be the bullies and to also post the video. Upon watching the video, Seb and Louise notice Jodie's bag at the end in the shot. They question him on it, and he tells them and his father that she was the one filming, and with the bullies. Jodie feels betrayed by Jake's lies and storms out. Chrissy needs a CT scan, but tells Ethan that she can only go in a confined space - due to her claustrophobia - if she has Pete with her. Ethan goes outside and finds Peter on a bench. After speaking to him, he realises that Pete's situation is similar to his own with Alicia. He eventually convinces Pete to go back inside and Chrissy has her scan. After, he stays with her to comfort her until her boyfriend arrives, at which point he leaves, happy for them. Upon speaking to Dylan, Seb concludes that Jake has a thyroid problem that was worsened by the immersion in cold water. After he's stable, Dylan tells Seb to think carefully before he makes things official, as it's his own career he'll be ruining. In reception, Connie instructs Noel to give her all of Grace's medical notes of her treatment since the crash, and tells Charlie that she needs to understand why Grace may never walk again, and who let it happen. Whilst Jake is recovering, Seb informs him and his father that the prognosis is good, but he'll have to be kept in overnight. When his father leaves to get a police officer to make a statement, Seb manages to get the truth out of him that he wasn't actually being forced into it by bullies. When his father returns with the police officer, he tells him the truth, and Seb is pleased to have made a difference. In the staff room, Elle is surprised when Ethan tells him he won't be applying for the research post in South Africa, but informs him that Cal's is good. When she tells him the topic, Ethan realises that Cal has stolen his proposal but decides not to tell Elle. attempts to explain the truth to Elle.]] Shortly after, Elle calls Dylan into the office to further discuss the allegations. In the time since they last spoke, Louise has told Max, Noel and Cal and also sent the picture to Elle anonymously. Elle confirms with Dylan that there was never any physical contact between them and he denies it. Elle shows him the photo and he's shocked. Seb accidentally interrupts and tells Elle he'll come back later. Just as he leaves the office, Dylan confronts him in front of everyone but Seb persists with the lie. Dylan tells Seb that his father was right about him, and calls him a spineless coward and a limited doctor. Louise announces that there's a photo to prove it, and although Dylan tells everyone that it was Seb who tried to kiss him, it's all too late and no one believes him. Elle tells Dylan to go home, and after he's left, Elle assures Seb that she'll be contacting HR. Ethan turns up at Alicia's place and demands to speak to Cal, but she tells him that he's gone to London for the night. Ethan tells Alicia that he stole his proposal and she offers to get him a drink. She begins to sympathise with him when Ethan lists all of the things Cal has done to him, including when he stole £15,000 from him. He tells her that he doesn't want to see Cal hurt her anymore, and they share kiss, as Ethan has finally decided that he's not going to let Cal walk all over him anymore. As the staff welcome in the new year outside the pub, Seb sits in the staff room and calls his father to inform him of what's supposedly happened. Meanwhile, Dylan is furious at home and trashes the houseboat in rage; angry, upset and confused at the current situation. Trivia *At the start of the episode, the title is shown to be "New Me, New Year, New You". This is likely an error, along with the episode's initial listing as "Self Defence". *It's the final episode to air in 2016. *During the credits, David, Lily, Jacob and Jez were credited, despite not being in the episode.